theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sidemen Yearbook
The Sidemen Yearbook is a article that collects are the most important actions of The Sidemen, since it was formed. 2013 The Creation Of The Sidemen * The year in which the Sidemen formed on October 19th 2013, Since it was the first year for the sidemen popularity was never that high compared to now. * First off It was between Five Youtubers playing GTA 5 consisting of Behzinga, Miniminter, KSI, TBJZL and Zerkaa with some appearances of Callux, AA9Skillz and Eighth Sidemen Member JME(Although Harry didn't join back then.), The Gaming Lemon and even Bateson87! * Later on in November Vikkstar123 joined increasing the members from Five to Six. The Month of November was the start of something special with The Sidemen playing FIFA. * During this period, Behzinga was constantly bullied and labeled a homosexual as many claimed he got a blowjob from KSI. This created tension in the Sidemen but the harassment was dropped a few months later due to the Sidemen being accused of homophobic bullying. * Back then, GudjonDaniel was actually friends with KSI until his comments in February 2014. * And finally Back then KSI called himself the King of Pink Slips. But that lead to a 4-0 thrashing by Miniminter and was forced to burn a Arsenal shirt(even though Simon said it was not a Arsenal shirt.) 2014 W2S Completing The Sidemen * 2014 was a slow year for the Sidemen. As they only officially formed the previous year, the group were predominantly an online gaming group of YouTuber's, as opposed to the commercial brand that they are today. They mainly collaborated on Grand Theft Auto V. * wroetoshaw officially integrating into the Sidemen in February. Du to the group not being that popular at the time, his inclusion was no big deal and happened over time. * In November 2014, a measly 15 year old Mysterious Editor created "The Ultimate Sidemen Wiki". This wiki gained roughly 3 views a day and was branded a failure ... oh wait. Celebratory Videos 2015 The Sidemen Blowing Up * 2015 was the year in which the popularity of the Ultimate Sidemen skyrocketed. * In 2015, the group were given opportunities that, 3 or 4 years ago, none of them could have imagined. KSIOlajideBT published his first book (I Am a Bellend), filmed a feature-length movie with Caspar Lee, appeared on mainstream UK television and truly entered the music industry. * In March, the Sidemen took to the USA for the first time. A return trip was on the cards in June when some - but not all - members of the group visited Los Angeles with many of their online associates. * On top of the usual challenge videos, which were more unique and professional than ever before, the Sidemen attended multiple gaming conventions across both Europe and the UK. The most notable of these being Insomnia 54 in April. * TBJZL passed his driving test in January and bought an Audi A3 in February, while Vikkstar123 unveiled an Aston Martin V8 Vantage in May. * 2015 was also the year of the SwegWay. By the summer, almost every YouTuber owned one of these boards and miniminter admitted to pleasuring himself whilst riding one. Unfortunately, the boards were banned for public use in the UK among many other locations around the world just a few months later. * Wroetoshaw had his nudes leaked in the Twitter hack of April and bought a new Lamborghini in August, whilst Ethan became the last member of the Sidemen to surpass one million subscribers on his main YouTube channel. * On October 2015, the second Admin of the Sidemen Wiki joined the community today known as DarkUnknownWarrior. Today the two are running the Wiki very qualified for readers to enjoy knowing more about The Sidemen. Celebratory Videos 2016 The Sidemen Charity Football Match 2016 was an interesting year in terms of the Sidemen, their popularity continued to increase despite the success of the previous year. * Possibly the biggest event for the Sidemen in 2016 was the charity football match in Southampton. Announced as part of a "Sidemen Sunday" marathon on 6 March, the game was a huge success; earning over £100,000 for the chosen charities. In conjunction with the match, a brand new "The Sidemen" YouTube channel was opened and numerous collaboration videos were uploaded to it - as well as a live-stream of the match itself. * KSI's movie, Laid in America (co-starring Caspar Lee ) was released to mostly negative reviews, and miniminter and Vikkstar123 released videos displaying their new cars. * Perhaps more notably, "Sidemen: The Book" was published after almost a years worth of planning and work. An audio-book was released on a later date and all reviews of the book were overwhelmingly positive. In the Autumn, the Sidemen organised their own event entitled Upload. This event was apparently a success but did not receive the same about of coverage as the football match did back in the summer. * In addition to these six, British rapper "JME" is considered an official/unofficial member of the Sidemen, since he allegedly played a key part in the groups formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). * Overall, the year was even bigger than 2015 and the groups popularity is becoming even more mainstream. Celebratory Videos 2017 - The Sidemen War Events In The War * 3 August - KSI tweets about leaving the Sidemen. * 5 August - Twitter spat between Deji and Simon. * 6 August - KSI uploads video about leaving the Sidemen. Ethan jokingly moves into the house. * 7 August - Ethan uploads his diss track against KSI named "Drama". * 8 August - Harry uploads KSI diss track called "KSI Sucks". * 9 August - RiceGum reacts to Harry's diss track and calls him out. KSI reacts to Ethan's diss track. * 10 August - KSI reacts to Harry's diss track. Harry uploads a recap video and a "second verse" tease. * 11 August - Deji uploads diss track against the Sidemen. Simon reacts. Simon posts CSG diss track. * 12 August - KSI releases "Earthquake" (diss track targeting Ethan and possibly Chance/Anthony). * 13 August - Deji reacts to Simon's track. KSI releases "Little Boy" (diss track targeting Harry). * 15 August - Vik uploads his own diss track directed at Deji. * 16 August - Deji responds and reacts to Vik's diss track. Vik later reacts to Deji reacting. * 18 August - Ethan uploads his second diss tracks at KSI, in response to "Earthquake". * 19 August - KSI reacts to Ethan's second track. Harry uploads his own second diss track against KSI. * 20 August - Deji uploads "Ungrateful", a disstrack against Simon. Category:Trivia